


No More Words

by jdrush



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: Very short alternate ending to "Audrey Pauley".
Relationships: John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	No More Words

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: These characters and sampled dialog belong to CC, 1013 and FOX. I made no money from this story.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this story about 15 years ago. I've been slowly going through my folders and uploading some of my old stories. I really liked the episode, "Audrey Pauley", but I was disappointed in the ending, so this was my 'fix-it'.

We pulled up in front of her apartment after the strangely silent ride back from the hospital. I think Monica may have still been too weak and tired from her recent ordeal to worry about stimulating conversation. My excuse? Well, I was still in shock at how close I came to losing her this time. She went to open the door of the car when she turned back to me and said, "John, I . . . I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not giving up on me," she replied, honestly. Then, with one of her impish smirks she added, "For 'taking a walk on the wild side'. For BELIEVING."  
  
I just shrugged. I was still coming to grips with what I had gone through to save Monica's life. It wasn't really something I was comfortable admitting yet, to myself or to others. "Well, I didn't have much of a choice. You're all I've got, Monica. You can't leave me yet." Shit! THAT wasn't supposed to come out like that!  
  
"I have no intention of leaving you, John," she answered solemnly.  
  
"Well, good. And . . . and you're welcome." Trying to lighten the mood, I added with a laugh, "I'm sure you woulda done the same for me."  
  
Her eyes filled momentarily with tears. "I have," her whisper so soft I almost missed it. I didn't ask. I didn't want to know. Sometimes with Monica, it's better that way.  
  
Uneasy with the way this conversation was going, I gave her a quick smile and a hearty, "Well, I guess this is goodnight, huh?"  
  
I swear I thought the tears were gonna spill when I said that, and I instantly wished I coulda taken it back. But before I could, she let out a huge sigh, "Right, goodnight. See you Monday."  
  
Talk about déjà vu! Didn't we just have this same conversation a week ago? "Yeah, Monday," I echoed. And with that, she gave me a brave little smile, got out of my car, and started walking up her steps to her place.  
  
Was I actually gonna do this again? Just let her walk away from me without tellin' her the truth? What was I so afraid of? It wasn't like I didn't know how she felt about me. I've been pickin' up weird little vibes from her for months now. At first I dismissed them, but that night in her car, the night of her accident . . . there was no denyin' them, no lookin' the other way. Somehow, someway, somewhere along the line, I think Monica had fallen in love with me.  
  
And I think I had fallen in love with her, too.   
  
"WAIT!" The word was out of my mouth before my brain even registered I had wanted to speak. And when the hell had I gotten out of my vehicle?  
  
She paused at the top of the stairs, her key poised over the lock of the outside door. "Yes, John?"  
  
I leaped the stairs two at a time until I was standing in front of her. She just looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers, the ones that at times could be as soft as velvet, and as strong as the thickest steel. Right now, they were filled with confusion, still sparkling with unshed tears. If I was ever gonna do this, it had to be now, or I'd lose my nerve forever.  
  
"I . . . there's something I've been wantin' to tell you."  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her voice touched with a hint of curiosity.  
  
How? How do I tell her in a few words all she's come to mean to me? How even when the times got bad, I could always count on her? How much I treasured and valued her friendship, our partnership? How I . . . I wished we could be more?   
  
I couldn't. There were no words. So I did the next best thing. I cupped her pretty face between my shaking hands and I kissed her. Petal soft lips froze briefly against mine before pressing back gently, hesitantly. I tried to let all the love I had for her flow from me in those few precious moments, hoping I could make her understand just how deep my feelings went for her.  
  
After only a second or two, we both drew back, as if by some unspoken agreement. The tears that had been welling up slowly slid down her cheeks, and I carefully brushed them away with my thumbs. And in that instant, I saw all the love and devotion in her eyes that I had been too blind (or too dumb) to see all this time.   
  
I went to say something, but before I could, I felt her hands cupping my face in return, her thumbs mirroring mine, gently rubbing across my own cheeks. Only then did I realize I was crying as well. We stood there for a moment or two, just staring into each other's eyes. I guess I shoulda felt kinda stupid, but instead, I felt . . . happy. Insanely happy.   
  
With a touch of sadness, I felt Monica's hands fall away from my face, and I reluctantly dropped mine from hers. She gave me one of her playful little smiles, the kind that quirk up one side of her mouth and light up her whole face. "Goodnight, John," she said again, this time without the melancholy.  
  
"'Night, Monica. I'll call ya'."  
  
"You better," she chuckled. With that, she turned and was gone. And I was left standing on her stoop, a goofy grin pasted to my face.  
  
The End   



End file.
